phantombravefandomcom-20200213-history
Sprout
Sprout is an enemy in the original Phantom Brave and a playable character in the "Another Marona" storyline in Phantom Brave: We Meet Again. History Sprout was one of the original Nine Swords of Ivoire. When Sulphur attacked Ivoire 30 years ago, he murdered Sprout's son and granddaughter, Brianne. This caused Sprout to become embittered. He fought Sulphur, but was too weak. This caused Sprout to seek out dark power from demons and monsters throughout the world. The time he has spent gathering evil power has changed him greatly. The player first sees him in the prologue, shortly after Marona's parents and Ash are destroyed by the Wraith. He defeats the Wraith and absorbs his being into Shiva, his sword. Later on in the game, Marona first encounters Sprout after defeating Bijou, the fake Raphael, in a duel. Sprout cleanses Bijou of Sulphur's spirit inside of him and absorbs it. He then warns Marona of his anger towards Sulpur as well as the possibility of his return. Sprout is neither seen or heard from until the end of the game, prior to fighting Sulphur. He attempts to kill Sulphur himself, and manages to inflict a fatal blow. However, Sulphur attempts to ressurrect himself by escaping into Sprout's body. This causes Sprout to be possessed by Sulphur, forcing Marona to fight him. After Marona wins the duel, Sulphur is nearly out of Sprout's body, but Spout commits suicide in order to keep Sulphur out of Ivoire, all the while telling Marona of how she reminds him of his granddaughter that Sulphur murdered. He then passes on, and the player continues on to defeating Sulphur. He is also a playable character in the "Another Marona" storyline. He, along with the other Braves, was kiled when Sulphur's power destroyed everything in Ivoire except Marona. He joins her, and the Braves meet Carona, her alternate self. The Braves fight through various trials until the game's end, in which Carona reveals her true intentions. Sprout is the first to turn on her, adding her to his "Vengeance." However, they make up by the story's end. It is revealed that his alternate self was Carona's battle teacher, but turned on her for some reason. Personality Sprout was a very caring man until Sulphur invaded 30 years ago. His granddaughter's murder caused him to close his heart to others, as well as seek dark power. The power he has obtained has made him somewhat bloodthirsty, but he seems to have enough willpower to control it. He also sometime refers to his sword as a living being, though this could be due to the power's influence. Her will also defeat anyone that attempts to get i n his way, as shown when he and Raphael almost enter combat after a heated exchange. In "Another Marona," It is revealed that he is somewhat of a "workaholic." This is shown whenever Carona pits the Braves against monsters for training. He is more than willing to enter any battle that he is given. Though, again, this could be due to Shiva's influence. It is also revealed that his weapon, Shiva, is a dark weapon brought from the Merchant of Death. (Who is also God Eryngi, the "Another Marona" villain.) This weapon is most likely the reason for his bloodthirsty tendencies. He is also not the most compassionate. This is shown when Carona reveals her true reason for coming to Ivoire. Sprout is the first to turn on her, adding her to his "vengeance." (Along with Sulphur, presumably.) Although, he, along with the other Braves, make up wiuth Carona at story's end. It is also revealed that his alternate self from Carona's world was Carona's master and the one who taught her how to fight, but eventually turned on her for some unknown reason. (Presumably due to her choice to become a Chroma Oxide.) Carona takes a special pleasure in working Sprout to the bone, which he is obivious to due to his thrist for combat. His pre-battle line is: "Blasphemy Incarnate, Dark Eboreus!" Gameplay In battle, Sprout's main weapon is his ATK stat. However, he also has a decent DEF and very high HP, the highest of the Braves. This could allow Sprout to become a tank of sorts, defending the party from major attacks. His high ATK can also make him a very powerful front line combatant. His special ability "Dark Eboreus" makes use of his HP, so the more HP Sprout has upon unleashing the attack, the more devastating it is. Also, the attack siphons HP from the enemies being attacked, the combined total damage that the attack inflicts recovers Sprouts HP by that amount. (EX. One enemy takes 20 damage, the other 30. He would recover 50 HP.) Trivia Sprout is the only humanoid class unique or otherwise whose sprite is that of a monster's. Sprout runs and attacks as though he's a member of the Dragon class, but has a human voice. Sprout may have been the inspiration for Makai Kingdom's Berserker class, which reverses these qualities. The Berserker runs and attacks like a human, but makes monster sounds. It was confirmed that the "Another Marona" storyline is an alternate universe that branches out from Marona's first job rather than a non-canonical story. This means that all character's appearences in this mode (Aside from Carona, since she has her own world) are non-canon to Phantom Brave's main story. Category:Characters